


Hidden Secrets 2

by Nana_Raku



Series: Hidden Secrets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Intersex, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Office Sex, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding, Romance, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Raku/pseuds/Nana_Raku
Summary: After Sousuke took Keiji's first time, they decided to enter a secret relationship since their feelings for each other were both mutual. A month has now passed and both lovers excite each other everyday.





	1. Sousuke's New Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small time skip chapter that explains what happened throughout the month Sousuke and Keiji began their risky relationship.

    A month has now passed since Sousuke and Keiji began their hidden relationship. They both spent their time in each others arms clinging to one another. They've had sex countless times everywhere they could. From the kitchen, living room couch, Keiji's bedroom, Sousuke's bedroom, Keiji's bathroom, Sousuke's bathroom, Keiji's office, the outside garden, the balcony, and Sosuke has even taken Keiji to his very own company and had sex with him their as well. At this point they didn't care where it was, outside or inside their own home they both drowned themselves having sex anytime they could.  
  
    Whenever Keiji went out with Sousuke he managed hiding his identity with putting on different skirts and dresses Sousuke had bought for him. Sousuke loves how every outfit he bought for Keiji fit him well and how they even show off his curves. Keiji had noticed how Sousuke became obsessed with buying him female clothes but he didn't care. He loved how Sousuke picks out the right outfits for his body. The one thing they never bought was a wig for Keiji. He let his hair grow a little past his shoulder and began styling his hair himself.  
  
    Since Sosuke is a CEO, he never let himself known to the public only his employees. He believed it was to much of a hassle for reporters to try and pry into his life. He never even talked to his employees about his life. When everyone saw him suddenly bring in a beautiful woman with him nobody wanted to believe it. Their boss with a stiff face had came in their company smiling with the woman he brought in. After they both entered his office his company was filled with gossip. Shockingly, they supported their boss and were happy he has a woman as beautiful and sexy in his life. They all respected their boss and kept it to themselves. At some point they had begun talking to the beautiful lady. Later on they had all learned that her name was Keiji. As Keiji began going to their company frequently he opened up to all of the employees and had begun having frequent talks with them. Keiji later told them never to walk into his office when ever he came to visit Sousuke and they all complied with Keiji's request.  
  
    As Sousuke watched Keiji get along well with his employee's he gave a small little smile. He noticed the air in his company changed as soon as Keiji started visiting. Since Keiji visited frequently he also helped out the employee's with their work along with Sousuke's permission. Sousuke later told Keiji to quit his old job and work for him as his own secretary since he never had one. Keiji was a bit confused with his offer at first but after  thinking about it he realized that meant spending more time with Sousuke so he agreed with his offer and quit his now former job. All of the employee's were happy Keiji finally joined their office.  
  
    Nobody knew that behind the closed CEO's office doors Keiji and Sousuke were always having sex. They both found it exciting to have sex in Sousuke's office and Keiji loved being teased about getting caught by the employee's who admired him. Afterwards, Keiji became obsessed with having sex in his office and it became a constant thing for them to do. 


	2. A Simple Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is originally supposed to just be 100% just the 2 of them having sex but I'm practicing adding more story into it so somethings might seem a bit off.

    Slowly opening his eyes, Keiji realizes it's morning already. As he feels a familiar arm around his waist he smiles as he turns around seeing the face of a sleeping Sousuke. He gives Sousuke a small peck on his lips as he gets up to get ready for his day. Getting out of bed he grabbed the closest shirt he could find and headed to the shower.   
  
    After a few weeks into their relationship they both decided to sleep together since Keiji would always sneak into Sousuke's room before. Every night for them was always steamy. They would both arouse each other no matter where they were. With all of these moments they never got tired of each other which to them proved how compatible they are together.  
  
    As Keiji got out of the shower he dries himself up and put on the shirt he grabbed realizing the length of the shirt he had grabbed Sousuke's. Closing the shirt with 3 buttons only he heads out of the room to make some breakfast.   
  
    In the middle of making breakfast he feels arms wrap around his waist and recieves kisses on his shoulder since the shirt was revealing it. "I'm in the middle of making our breakfast, Sousuke." Keiji chuckles as he pets Sousuke's head. "I wouldn't mind having you for breakfast." Sousuke says as he begins putting his hand on Keiji's thigh and slowly moving it upwards under his shirt. Keiji feels the heat from his hand spreading and he fights the temptation. "I've told you many times you have to actually eat real food." Finishing putting Sousuke's breakfast on his plate he sets it on the table. "Besides, you'll have plenty of time to eat me later." Keiji says with a smirk. "How did I get so lucky?" Sosuke says as he begins to eat his breakfast.   
  
    Seeing as how Sousuke is already dressed for work Keiji heads for their bedroom to get ready as well. Deciding on what outfit to wear was always easy for Keiji. He knew all of his clothes looked great on him since he picked them out with Sousuke. At this point he always wore the same style of laced panties he always loves, he even has a lot of them since Sosuke bought and picked all of them out himself. Today's panties were black with a cute little bow. To cover his lower half up he always wears skirts that weren't tight and that barely manage to cover his ass since it's another style he loves and he also loves how it's easier for him to have sex with Sousuke. He decided to wear a red plaid skirt along with some black thigh socks. Keiji never wore bras with padding on it since his natural feminine body made his chest  a bit plump. One of the causes for this was also Sousuke's for always playing with his chest. Keiji never minded it though. Although, even if he didn't have bras with padding he did have laced bras that Sousuke had bought him. At first Keiji didn't like them but, after wearing it he loved the way it felt natural. After he puts on a black one to match his panties, he puts on a white buttoned shirt leaving the first button undone since he doesn't like how stuffy it feels when he has all of it buttoned. The last part of his outfit decision making left was shoes. He slips on some black 3 inch thin heels that showed off 2 of his toes, were closed on both sides of his feet leaving only string in the middle along with having to tie it around his ankle and a zipper at the back of his foot. His hairstyle today was only the top half of his hair tied along with adding a bit of curls to his hair. Grabbing his small bag he heads out to meet Sosuke in the kitchen to head to Sousuke's car.   
  
    Throughout half of the day Sousuke is always busy  since he recieves papers to review and sign at some point he'll just have 2 or 3 piles of papers to go through. By the time it's lunch time, Sousuke has already gone through all of the papers and Keiji was already setting the table up for their lunch.  
  
Keiji admired how efficiently Sousuke works and thought it was amazing how he can't be distracted by anything. On the other hand Keiji always gets distracted and tends to take brakes. Seeing this serious and professional side of Sousuke made Keiji excited.


	3. Excitement in the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some bad smut ;)

     As Sousuke and Keiji finished their lunch they still had time before everyone would go back to work. Sousuke went back to his desk to continue his work ahead of time but Keiji had another plan in mind. Keiji sat on Sousuke's lap  while wrapping his arms around Sousuke's neck. "We still have time before going back to work you know." Keiji says as he begins grinding on Sousuke. Knowing what Keiji wants, Sousuke chuckles as he places his hands on Keiji's waist. "A desperate one, aren't we?" Keiji starts feeling something hard poking him and begins to unbutton his shirt while grinding on Sousuke. Seeing Keiji's exposed chest, Sousuke pulls Keiji closer as he begins to suck and bite on his nipples over the laced bra. "Ahh.." The feeling of the cloth and biting on Keiji's nipples excite him even further. His secret lips now getting even wetter than before.  
  
    Sousuke moves his hands from Keiji's waist to his ass making their way further in to his inner thighs now feeling the wetness that started flowing down. Sousuke begins to place his fingers on the outer lips and slowly rubs. At some point he would slip 2 fingers in and rub in between the lips. Keiji would move his hips as he would feel the fingers rub his insides. "I need you now Sousuke, please." Keiji pleads tilting his head back in pleasure. Sousuke spreads the lips apart and penetrates Keiji with a third finger. He slowly thrusts his finger in and out of Keiji. Hearing the wet sounds from Keiji being fucked by Sousuke's fingers echoes in the office. As Sousuke stops spreading the outer lips he thrusts in a second finger and increases the pace his hand getting wet from Keiji's juices. "..ah...not that.." Keiji moans as he feels Sousuke's fingers in him. Sousuke starts to feel Keiji get tighter, his walls now squeezing  his fingers. Sousuke begins thrusting his fingers even deeper. "Ah..wait Sousuke....I'm gonna.." Unable to finish his sentence Keiji leans on Sousuke's shoulder as his juices come out, getting all over Sousuke's hand.  
  
    Although Keiji had just come from Sousuke's hand it wasn't enough for him. Keiji unzips Sousuke's pants and takes out his partially erect member after what happened. "It's all yours." Sosuke replies leaning back on his chair as he licks Keiji's fluids from his hand he begins to watch Keiji lift up his skirt and put his lips on his tip. Keiji slowly lowers himself down trying to take in all of Sousuke. Lifting his hips up and down Keiji begins to thrust himself on Sousuke. "You're so big Sousuke." Keiji moans as he wraps his arms around Sousuke's neck for support. "Is that a complaint or a compliment?" Sousuke says with a smirk as he puts his hands on Keiji's inner thighs and thrusts upwards causing Keiji to sink down, completely taking all of Sousuke in. "...haah..." Keiji's walls completely squeeze Sousuke due to all the pleasure he got at once. Sousuke begins help out Keiji by thrusting in him at a bit faster pace that Keiji was at.  
  
    The sounds of Keiji's moans along with the smacking of their skin increase in Sousuke's office. "At this point your pussy remembers me well. It remembers my shape perfectly." Sousuke says moving his mouth towards Keiji's hard nipple and begins sucking it lightly. "..ha....it's because you fuck my pussy everyday." Keiji moans. As Sousuke bites Keiji's nipple he feels Keiji get tighter. "Ah! You got bigger." Keiji begins to feel Sousuke hit even deeper places than before. "..ah..wait.." Keiji moans louder as he feels Sousuke hit a certain spot that made him recieve a maximum amount of pleasure. Hearing Keiji's loud moans Sousuke knew that was the spot to continually thrust deep into. He increases his pace loving the moans Keiji was releasing.  
  
    As both of them are in their own world they didn't realize their lunch break was over until they hear a knock at the door.


	4. Having a little office fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update after a long unannounced hiatus. I had ran out of ideas but now the ideas are all coming back. I even have some plans for writing some new stories as well. Anyways here's some more of my bad writing with smut :)

The knock at the door snapped Keiji back to reality. Realizing where he was and what he was doing, he quickly covers his mouth with both his hands and leans in on Sousuke's neck to keep his moans in trying to be quiet. Sousuke found it adorable seeing the younger one try to keep himself quiet. His inner desires of teasing his cute lover takes over him as he quickly gets a firm grip of Keiji's waist lifting him up, leaving the tip of his member at the entrance of Keij's wet secret lips leaving them desperate. "Try to keep quiet, babe." Sousuke whispers at Keiji's ear before fully thrusting back into Keiji hitting a new spot deeper inside him. "..ah!..." Keiji"s moan slips out. As Sousuke begins to lower Keiji's skirt, Keiji begins to look confused curious as to what he was planning. "Come in." Sousuke says staring straight at him with a smile. Keiji's quickly wraps his arms around Sousuke's neck, his legs around Sousuke's waist, and hides his face by leaning on Sousuke's shoulder as a result making it look like as if Keiji was just sleeping on his lap. A few seconds later an employee enters the office.

"Should I just come back later Sir?" The employee asks as he sees Keiji believing he's just sleeping. "No, It's alright she's just taking a short rest." Sousuke says patting Keiji's lower back. Keiji ends up shocked with his answer and at Sousuke's gesture since each pat caused small thrusts making it hard for Keiji to keep quiet with desperate moans. "mhn~" with the last pat Keiji gave in as a result causing a moan to slip out. Afraid of getting caught caused the younger one to feel a bit excited making it hard for his lover as he ends up tightening making it feel more pleasurable for Sousuke.

"Looks like I'm disturbing Keiji's rest. I'll just leave these papers here so you can sign them and I'll come back later to pick them up. If that's alright with you?" The employee asks. "It's alright, you may take your leave." Sousuke replies with a smile. As the door closes Sousuke increases his speed hitting all of Keiji's good spots making him wetter and the wet slapping sounds fill the room.  
  
Keiji begins to moan harder as he's drowned in pleasure at this point he's given up on hiding his moans not caring about who would be able to hear them. Both lovers begin panting heavily  as they feel themselves close to coming. Keji cups Sousuke's face with both his hands as he pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. "Mmmnnhh~" Keiji whimpers as he comes, squeezing Sousuke's length as he tightens up making him feel Sousuke fill him up completely. They separate their lips leaving a line of saliva the only thing connecting to their lips.  
  
As Sousuke tries to get up Keiji wraps his legs and arms around Sousuke's waist and neck not wanting him to pull out. Just by this small gesture Sousuke found his small lover cute about him. "Although, I would love to stay like this and fuck you all day. We can't stay like this forever you know mostly due to where we are." Sousuke says into Keiji's ear with a deep seductive voice as he carefully lays Keiji's back on his table. "But, we can continue this later if you behave for now." Sousuke says. Seeing his cute lover give a small nod, he gives a small peck on Keiji's lips. As Sousuke begins to pull out, Keiji lets out cute whimpers as he begins to feel how big and thick Sousuke really is. Trying his best to keep himself controlled Sousuke manages to pull out completely and looks up to see the sight of Keiji's knees together and his own cum begin to slowly leak out from Keiji's pussy.  
  
This makes himself begin to think falling in love and being in a relationship with Keiji was one of the best choices he's ever made.  
  



End file.
